


Kid Gloves Not Required

by sam_gamgee



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull has his own way of dealing with what everyone else sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Gloves Not Required

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Detective Vecchio?” Renfield Turnbull asked, having decided that he needed one himself.

“Yeah, thanks,” Vecchio replied, not looking up from his paperwork. “Black.”

Renfield got their coffees and set Vecchio’s down within easy reach, but a safe distance from his paperwork. Vecchio didn’t respond as Renfield made his way back to his borrowed desk. Renfield watched Vecchio for a few minutes, unable to help noticing how tired he looked, or how close to crumbling. Renfield knew how that felt and, getting back to work, resolved to find a way to help Vecchio in a way nobody had since his return.

Organizing his paperwork at the end of the day, and one of the last to leave, Renfield noticed Vecchio was still at his desk, plugging away at his own paperwork. Going to Vecchio’s desk, Renfield asked, “Would you care to join me for dinner, Detective Vecchio? I’m making chicken marsala.”

Vecchio muttered something as he continued working and didn’t look up.

After a moment, Renfield said, “Have a good night, Detective Vecchio,” and left.

For the rest of the week, as they dealt with the Muldoon case, and Vecchio also dealt with paperwork for the Langoustini case, Renfield would bring him coffee mid-morning, then invite him over for dinner before he left for the day. And if Vecchio responded, it was just a neutral grunt or a distracted wave of his hand. On Friday, Renfield decided to try one last time. He’d finished everything he’d needed for the case and would be resuming his duties at the Consulate on Monday morning.

“Care to join me for dinner, Detective Vecchio?” he asked. “I found a recipe for a new steak rub I’ve been wanting to try and would like a second opinion.”

“Okay,” Vecchio replied with a sigh and closed the folder.

Surprised, Renfield replied, “Take your time.”

Vecchio shook his head. “I’m good.” He stood, a little unsteadily, looking like he was about to fall asleep any moment. “We can take my car.”

“I don’t think that would be wise, Detective. I’ll get us back to my place, then we can get your car later.”

Turnbull found guiding Vecchio out of the building and down to the bus stop to be easier than he’d anticipated. Vecchio raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, and leaned against the sign post, then shrugged and looked up and down the street for the bus. When it did arrive a few minutes later, Renfield positioned Vecchio in a window seat. Almost immediately, Vecchio leaned his head against the window with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Six stops later, Renfield gently woke Vecchio. He led him the couple blocks to his apartment building, then up to the second floor apartment.

Taking Vecchio’s coat and hanging it on the coat tree before taking off his own, Renfield said, “Make yourself comfortable, Detective. Dinner shouldn’t take long. Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’m good, Turnbull, thanks,” Vecchio replied, practically collapsing down onto the couch. “Let me know if you need any help. And call me Ray.”

“Of course, Ray. Please, call me Renfield.”

Ray’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Renfield? That’s –”

Cutting off whichever of the multiple responses he’d heard a thousand times, Renfield replied in amusement, “I know. And normally I wouldn’t mind being called Turnbull, but right now it’s making me think of work, and I’d rather be thinking about anything but work.”

“Makes sense and I’d rather not either.” Ray paused for a moment, then looked like he was about to say something else. Renfield waited patiently, but Ray shrugged it off.

Renfield went into the kitchen to start dinner, knowing he’d be able to easily hear Ray if he decided to say whatever had been on his mind. Renfield happily puttered around the kitchen, cooking dinner and setting the table, as he relaxed and let the worries of the past week fall away. He had only been on the periphery of the Muldoon case and it had been a crazy, stressful time. No wonder Frazer and Kowalski had gotten out of Dodge, so to speak, as soon as possible. Adding on whatever Ray had gone through with being undercover for two years, Renfield couldn’t begin to comprehend what he must be going through.

Finally ready, Renfield headed into the living area to get Ray, to find him curled up, asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful, Renfield didn’t want to wake him, but he had a sneaking suspicion Ray hadn’t been eating much lately, if the lack of breaks he took at the station, coupled with no eating at his desk, were any indication. And the fact that he looked thinner than Renfield remembered could be a clue that he wasn’t eating at home either. Renfield carefully woke Ray.

“Sorry,” Ray said sheepishly. “I don’t mean to be such bad company.”

Renfield gave him a reassuring smile. “No worries, I understand. Dinner’s ready. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sounds good,” Ray said, following Renfield into the kitchen. “Dinner looks good too.”

Renfield poured them both a glass of wine. “Thank you. I hope it turned out all right.” He surveyed the table with the two steaks already on their plates, a dish of ginger rice, and another of asparagus with almond slivers to make sure he hadn’t missed anything before handing Ray a glass. “Choose which steak you’d like.”

Ray looked between the two steaks for a moment before sitting in front of the slightly smaller one. Renfield sat down in front of the other and they began dishing out their own portions of the rice and asparagus. The meal was quiet, but comfortable. It seemed like neither of them felt like saying much, which suited Renfield just fine, though he was sure that Ray could regale him with stories if he’d felt up to it. The steaks had turned out wonderfully and Ray seemed to enjoy the rest of the meal as well. And Renfield was glad to see that he went back for a second helping of both the rice and asparagus.

After a dessert of fruit compote and decaf coffee, Ray said, “Let me take care of the cleanup. It’s the least I can do for the meal.”

“Are you sure?” Renfield asked. “I can do them later, if you wanted to get going.”

“I’m not in that much of a hurry. I’ve been enjoying my night off. It’s been nice being able to just be for a while.”

Sensing there was a lot going on behind those words, Renfield decided not to push. He stood and said, “Then let’s see if we can make doing the dishes last a little longer than necessary.”

One thing led to another and after they finished with the dishes, they moved into the living area to watch a curling match on TV. Renfield thoroughly enjoyed it and was surprised when Ray asked questions about the game, but during the course of the game, Ray got quieter, then fell asleep again before the end.

The match over, Renfield turned the TV off and pulled a blanket out of the closet before carefully tipping Ray over onto his side, taking off his shoes, and covering him with the blanket. He turned off most of the lights, except for one under the kitchen cabinets before going to bed himself.

The next morning, Ray didn’t begin to stir until the coffee had finished brewing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around confused.

“Good morning,” Renfield said.

Ray’s attention focused on him and he relaxed. “Morning.”

“I put some clean towels in the bathroom, if you want to shower,” Renfield said. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Over easy,” Ray said, heading to the bathroom.

Ray came out of the bathroom the same time Renfield finished making breakfast and looked a lot better than he had when they’d left the station the night before.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Ray said as they sat down to eat. “I wasn’t very good company. Let me make it up to you.”

Renfield shrugged. “You looked like you needed it. Do you have any plans for today?” Ray shook his head and Renfield continued, “You could spend the day with me, if you’d like. There’s a farmer’s market I enjoy going to, if you’d care to join me.”

“Sure,” Ray replied. Dipping a piece of toast in his egg, he chuckled. “My mom used to drag my sisters and I to the farmer’s market every Saturday and we *hated* it. But now I kind of miss it.”

Once they were done eating and cleaning up, Renfield grabbed a couple of cloth bags and they headed out. “Did you want to stop and change clothes?” he asked.

“If I do, we’ll never be able to leave,” Ray replied. “I’ll be fine.”

They walked the few blocks to the farmer’s market and Renfield enjoyed the crisp winter air. A few quick glances at Ray told him Ray was enjoying the walk too. Inside the farmer’s market, they stopped at the first stall so Renfield could catch up with the older woman who tended it before shrugging out of his coat and motioned for Ray to do the same. She took their coats and waved Renfield and Ray off with a smile.

“It’s amazing,” Renfield said as they stopped at the next stall. “She’s been selling flowers here for decades. Maybe she was even here when your mother brought you and your sisters. It seems like a lot of the people here have been here a long time. And in some cases, the stalls are now being run by their children.”

Ray nodded. “I remember when I used to come here, my sisters and I thought some of the people here were ancient.”

They took their time going through the farmer’s market. They stopped at each of the stalls to look at the different wares and Renfield would usually talk to the different proprietors for a few minutes. He also bought food for the week, the goods going into his bags. Ray even made a note of a few things, commenting that his mother would enjoy them. They finished at the “food court” and got lunch before heading back to get their coats. And Renfield silently commended himself – Ray was looking more vibrant than he had since he’d come back. Maybe not quite where he’d been before he’d left for Las Vegas, but he was definitely closer.

On the way back to Renfield’s apartment, Ray carried one of Renfield’s bags and said, “I enjoyed that, so thanks.”

“I’m glad,” Renfield replied.

“And what’s with the act?”

“What do you mean?” Renfield asked.

“The stupid act you use at the Consulate. You’re obviously not stupid, judging by your behavior last night and today. And I’m sure the Mounties aren’t so different from the Chicago PD that you wouldn’t need a certain degree of smarts to get in.”

Renfield shrugged. “Let’s just say it was a series of unfortunate events that led to the ‘stupidity act’ starting and I haven’t been able to break out of it.”

“Maybe you could now that Thatcher’s gone and who knows when Fraser’s coming back from the adventure he’s on with Kowalski. Fresh start and all that?”

“I had been thinking along those lines myself,” Renfield replied. And he had. It would be nice to leave behind the act that had started as a means of survival and ended up becoming a mix of a trap and a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Once inside, Renfield put most of his purchases away, leaving out some of the meat and vegetables and said, “Would you like to stay for dinner? I was thinking of making a stew.” He pulled out a pot and a cutting board and, after washing his hands, began cutting up the vegetables.

Ray shrugged and looked a little guilty. “I don’t know. I should probably get going and see if my ma needs any help.”

“Okay,” Renfield replied. “Though, I’ll admit I’d like you to play hooky for a little longer. It seems like you need it. And I’ve quite enjoyed your company.”

“I do appreciate the break,” Ray admitted. “It’s the first time I’ve really had any time to myself since I got back.” He sighed. “And I appreciate the company too. You’re the first person who hasn’t treated me with kid gloves in a long time.”

“It didn’t seem like you needed them,” Renfield said.

“What do you need me to do?” Ray asked.

“There’s another cutting board in the cupboard and a knife in this drawer. You could cut up the meat.”

Ray washed his hands and grabbed the necessary items. They worked quietly as he cut up the meat and Renfield worked on the vegetables. By the time Ray was done, Renfield had finished with the vegetables and added them, along with some water and spices to the pot and had put it on low heat. Renfield took out a pan and some oil and deftly browned the beef before adding it to the pot and stirring everything together.

After cleaning up the used utensils, stirring the pot again and upping the heat a tiny bit, he said, “That should be it for a while. What would you like to do?”

Ray shrugged. “I don’t know.” He thought for a moment before shrugging again. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to make that decision, that I don’t know what to say. I had to be so careful as Langoustini, that I couldn’t ever really relax. I always had to watch my back. And now that I’m back, everyone’s been fighting for my attention and wanting to make sure I’m okay and getting me caught up on everything and it’s driving me crazy.”

Renfield nodded. “That’s understandable. I’m sure we could find a movie or sporting event on television, if you’d like. Or I have an assortment of books, if you’re feeling more inclined to read. Or I should have a deck of cards, if you’d like to play a game.” Seeing Ray’s contemplative expression, he said, “Or I could just leave you alone with your thoughts. Or if you’d like to leave, feel free. While I’d like to spend more time with you, we can honestly do that at any time.”

Ray leaned back against the counter. “I don’t know. Every time I try to think of what I want, my mind goes blank. It’s like it’s not even there.” He gave Renfield a sad smile and Renfield had to ball up his hands to keep from pulling Ray into a tight hug and not letting him go for a long time.

“Take your time,” Renfield said. “And while you’re deciding, I’m going to work on my meal list for the week.”

Before Renfield could move away from the counter, Ray grabbed his sleeve, making Renfield stop and look at him. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely. His mouth worked for a moment with no words coming out, then he continued, “Thank you for not expecting me to be myself right away.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be,” Renfield replied softly, transfixed by the mixture of sadness and gratitude in Ray’s eyes. “From what I’ve heard, the Mafia is not an easy world to live in and I couldn’t begin to comprehend what living in it for two years would do to someone – especially someone who was thrust into it such as you were. You must have a very strong sense of self if you were able to go through it and come out feeling only a little lost.”

Ray took a deep, if shaky, breath and wrapped his arms around Renfield. Renfield returned the gesture and felt Ray relax against him. They stood like that for a long time, Renfield offering the support he could, glad to let Ray take it. Finally, Ray sighed and pulled away.

“Thank you,” he repeated.

“You’re welcome,” Renfield replied. “Any time.”

“So what sort of things do you eat during the week?” Ray asked.

“Nothing special. Breakfast is usually cereal or oatmeal. Lunches tend to be sandwiches so I can eat at my desk. And dinners – it depends on what I find at the farmer’s market or if there’s a recipe I want to try or what’s going on for the week. I try to not eat out too much – it’s better for my wallet and my waistline.”

Ray chuckled. “You sound like my ma. Though, you wouldn’t know about the last part with the way she cooks. She’s a traditional Italian mother that way – showing her love through food.”

Renfield smiled. “I’d like to meet her sometime. From what I’ve heard from you, Fraser, and Kowalski, she sounds like a remarkable woman.”

“She really is – having to put up with me and my sisters. And she loves to cook too – I think the two of you would get along really well. Though I might have to place a bet on how long it takes before you get into an argument over food.”

Renfield smiled and moved to stir the stew before grabbing a pad of paper and a pen out of a drawer. He quickly scribbled a list of things down and handed the pad and pen to Ray. “These are what I have to eat this coming week. My schedule’s clear, so I can cook anything on any night. What should I have each night?”

Ray looked at him in surprise as he took the items. “You’re going to make me choose your menu?”

“Sure, why not?” Renfield shrugged. “You can even come join me, if you’d like.”

“Hmm.” Ray looked at the list as he sat down. He tore the list off and began writing on the next page.

Renfield stayed at the counter, content to watch Ray work and amused at how much thought he put into it, with the amount of scribbling and line drawing that was going on. Finally, Ray tore the sheet off and rewrote everything neatly before handing it over to Renfield.

Renfield looked over the list, surprised to see other meal suggestions using most of the same ingredients next to a few of the days. “Interesting choices,” he said. “I like it.” He tore the sheet off and hung it on the refrigerator door. “That’s a plan. And if you want to join me, just come over – I usually eat around 6:30. And not just this week – whenever.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Ray asked, suspicious.

“Why not?” Renfield replied. “Just because we never really had the chance to get to know each other before doesn’t mean we can’t now. And it seems to me that it would be advantageous to both of us to have someone who knows the… craziness of the past few years on our side.”

Ray huffed in amusement. “The craziness of knowing Benny, you mean.” After a brief pause, he asked, “How good are you at rummy?”

“Better than I usually let on. Though, I have a tendency to make it look like beginner’s luck. Interested in playing a few hands?”

Ray shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Renfield found a deck of cards in the back corner of a kitchen drawer and rejoined Ray at the table. He quietly shuffled the cards and dealt them. They played a few hands, coming up even, and chatted a bit with Renfield getting up every so often to check the stew.

After a comfortable lull in the conversation, Renfield put a card down and asked, “So is there anyone you’re hoping to resume a relationship with now that you’re home?”

Ray picked up the card and set down another before replying, “No. There hasn’t been anyone in a long time. What about you? I’m sure Fraser’s not the only one who’s got a legion of women drooling over him.”

“I’m single as well. Yes, there have been a few… attractions, and of those I’ve had the good fortune to date some, but nothing’s ever come of them. Not for lack of trying, though. But, unfortunately, my world is much smaller than Fraser’s, since I don’t work with the Chicago PD.”

They were quiet again as they worked through a few more cards. Finally, Ray said, “Rummy,” and set down his cards.

Renfield checked them over and said, “Agreed. And I believe you’ve won the game.” He showed his hand, one card shy of rummy.

“I didn’t know we had agreed on a set number of hands to call a game,” Ray said, surprised.

“We didn’t,” Renfield replied with a smile as he stood. “But the stew’s ready, so it’s as good a time as any to call it.” As he stirred the stew and Ray put away the cards, he asked over his shoulder, “What would you like to claim as your prize?”

“I, um, I don’t know,” Ray replied, joining him at the stove and leaning against the counter with a hip. Renfield was aware of Ray intently watching him as he dished out the stew, but didn’t say anything. “A kiss,” Ray said as Renfield finally looked at him while handing him a bowl of stew.

“Okay,” Renfield replied.

He leaned in to place a kiss on Ray’s cheek, but Ray moved his head so their lips brushed softly. Ray ‘hmm’ed softly in the back of his throat and smiled as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. It was still soft and chaste, but it warmed Renfield completely. Ray pulled away and smiled, taking his bowl and sitting down at the table. Renfied dished out a bowl for himself and set it and two spoons on the table. He also set out a few slices of bread and two bottles of beer.

They ate quietly, and Renfield took the time to organize his thoughts, and sneak glances at Ray. He hadn’t expected the kiss when he jokingly said for Ray to claim his prize. But he had enjoyed it, as short and chaste as it was. And now that he’d had such a brief taste, he wanted more. He wanted to know what Ray tasted like all over, and if his hair was as soft as it looked. And if Ray ‘hmm’ed with a kiss like that, Renfield wanted to know what sort of sounds Ray would make when doing... other things.

They both went back for seconds, which Renfield was happy for. Once they were done, they stored the leftover stew and cleaned the dishes in easy tandem. And Renfield liked Ray’s presence with him. He wished there was a way he could say he wanted him there more regularly.

After putting away the last dish, Renfield turned around to find Ray right behind him. Though smaller, he easily pinned Renfield back against the counter, his hands cupping Renfild’s hips and kissed him again, this time much more desirous and his body a welcome weight against Renfield’s. Renfield gently cupped the back of Ray’s head with one hand, his fingers gently stroking the bottom of his hairline, the other hand cupping Ray’s ass and pulling him closer. Ray moaned into his mouth, or maybe he moaned into Ray’s – he wasn’t sure and didn’t really care. He gently rolled his hips against Ray’s, and felt Ray’s hard length press back. Renfield’s cock throbbed and began to harden in response.

“Bed?” he asked breathlessly.

“God, yes,” Ray replied, pulling away reluctantly, his hands brushing Renfield’s hips, then catching his hands and clasping them before releasing them.

Renfield silently led the way, and once inside, they disrobed quickly and efficiently. Renfield sat down on the bed when he was done, and Ray hesitated in front of him, trying to cover himself up. It was the last thing he’d expected from someone normally so outgoing. Silently, he held out a hand to Ray, who took it and allowed Renfield to pull him forward a few steps so he was standing between Renfield’s knees. Renfield kissed the back of Ray’s hand, then turned it over and kissed his palm, letting his lips linger against the skin, and Ray sighed softly. Renfield let go of his hand and gently stroked Ray’s skin, touching his hips, his thighs, his stomach, the small of his back, his ass, everywhere but the straining cock directly in front of him. He wanted to take it in his mouth and suck until Ray was gasping for breath and coming down his throat, but he knew it wasn’t yet the right time for that. Ray ran his hands through Renfield’s hair and Renfield looked up at him, enjoying the touch, to see a fond look on Ray’s face.

“Thank you,” Ray said.

“For what?” Renfield replied.

“Everything.”

Renfield nodded, knowing exactly what Ray meant, what he was trying to say. He leaned back and pulled Ray down on top of him. They maneuvered around until they were on the bed completely, Renfield’s head on the pillows, and Ray on top of him, their bodies lining up perfectly. Ray leaned down and, cupping Renfield’s face, kissed him deeply and languidly. Renfield cupped Ray’s ass and began rocking against him, the friction sending delicious tendrils of pleasure through him. Ray pressed down on his own, apparently feeling the same. The pressure built slowly and sweetly as they kissed lips, cheeks, eyelids, brows, ears, jaw lines, necks, pulse points, shoulders. Renfield nuzzled just below Ray’s ear down to the juncture of his neck, enjoying the silky feel of skin and the clean, musky smell of Ray’s skin. Ray whimpered in his ear and pressed a little harder against Renfield, his rocking a little more insistent.

Renfield tightened his hold on Ray’s ass and pressed up harder, slower, giving him no choice of escape except to feel the entire journey of Renfield’s cock against his own. Ray mewled pitifully, and pressed his forehead into Renfield’s shoulder. His own thrusts became shorter, more forceful. Renfield kissed the juncture of Ray’s shoulder and neck before biting down, worrying the skin with his teeth. It was the right move and Ray came against him with a satisfied sigh. Renfield pressed up harder against him, his own thrusts becoming shorter, harder, his own orgasm pulling at him. He finally came with a gasp, his come mixing with Ray’s. Ray smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss, this one deep and claiming, full of promise and desire and want. And Renfield found himself pouring the same into the kiss in return.

Ray carefully slipped to the side and curled around Renfield’s side, their legs tangled together and Renfield’s arm coming up to circle Ray’s back and grip his shoulder, and Renfield couldn’t bring himself to care about the drying semen on him, as he turned his head to continue kissing Ray, who seemed to be in complete agreement. Slowly, the kisses became softer and sleepier, until they both fell asleep nuzzling noses and smiling.

 

Renfield woke up hours later, disoriented, but content. After a moment, his brain caught up to the fact that he and Ray hadn’t moved. And it was still dark outside, but he could see the first faint streaks of sunrise through the window. He bent his head and gently nuzzled Ray’s cheek before placing a light kiss at the corner of Ray’s mouth. Ray smiled and burrowed closer into Renfield. Renfield took it as a good sign and kissed him there again. Then his cheekbone, the juncture of his cheekbone and his nose, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose.

Ray let out a huff of a laugh and his eyes fluttered open. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Renfield replied with a smile.

“Mmm,” Ray said as he stretched, pressing his reviving cock against Renfield’s side. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“I didn’t have any definite plans,” Renfield replied, keeping his voice soft, lest the moment break. “But,” he pulled Ray’s leg up and over so Ray was partially on top of him now, “I do have a few ideas.”

“I like the way you think,” Ray replied with a smile.

“I thought you might.”

They spent the day in bed, slowly, surely, completely learning each other. Ray surprised and amazed him over and over as they took each other apart bit by bit and let the other into places no one had been in ages, if ever. While they were sated and waiting for their bodies to revive, they kissed and touched and shared their lives.

That evening, they even ate dinner in bed, sharing what little was left of the stew and a beer, Renfield feeding Ray. Afterwards, their lovemaking took on a new urgency, as if to shore themselves up for the days ahead.

 

Monday morning dawned gray and dreary, matching their mood. They showered together, hoping to make the bubble they’d created around themselves last as long as possible. Ray dressed in his clothes again and refused Renfield’s offer to go with him to get clean ones. (“Let them talk about what I did this weekend. Maybe it’ll help them move on and stop treating me with kid gloves.”)

Dropping Ray off at the precinct, Renfield found himself pulled into the alley next door and kissed him thoroughly.

Pulling away, Ray smoothed down Renfield’s uniform and said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ray,” Renfield replied with a smile as they rejoined the world.

He watched Ray go up to the door and turned to head to the consulate. Ray hesitated, his hand on the handle, before turning back. “Renfield?”

Renfield turned back. “Yes, Ray?”

“Five o’clock sharp. Be ready.”

Renfield nodded and Ray went inside. Smiling, Renfield made his way to work.  



End file.
